idiot
by februaryyair
Summary: Although he despised that awfully sadistic, mind screwing, manipulative boy, he couldn't resist those vulnerable, light blue eyes that stared back at him. Therefore, he stupidly, very stupidly, lent him his hand out for him in pity. —AloisCiel.


_Summary_: Although he despised that awfully sadistic, mind screwing, manipulative boy, he couldn't resist those vulnerable, light blue eyes that stared back at him. Therefore, he stupidly, very stupidly, lent him his hand out for him in pity.

**Hi all. This story sets in a semi-different AU. Their butlers are not present in this world, so Ciel and Alois are not such competitve enemies here, reaching the point where they would kill each other. Hope you like, please enjoy. Reviews would be gladly appreciated, too. Oh, and this is my first Kuroshitsuji fan fic so please go on easy on me.**

* * *

Ciel Phantomhive stuck his little petite head out of the minimized window of the horse carriage. carriage rattled against the hard, pebbled road. Watching the leaves gently get blown by the wind in motion, he felt his dark blue bangs drift slowly. It was five-thirty in the evening, and he was exhausted from an overwhelming series of events that happened today during his latest case. His job of serving the queen by solving given assignments throughout his hometown, England. He could state todays' mission was very tiring. Tiredly, he kept his stoic expression remained on his face as he rested his head on his fist while looking outside.

It was approximately three seconds until his mind awoken and his eyes sparkled genuine interest.

A vividly enchanting-looking garden filled with bright, red roses danced in front of his view. It showed such a welcoming presence that he could not manage to take his eyes off it. The gate was decorated magnificently with an array of blooming roses surrounding it as well.

Fascinated by its alluring beauty, Ciel immediately ordered his driver to stop and pace into the direction of the eye-catching garden.

The beautifying euphoria of the flower land surrounded Ciel. Standing in this wonderland felt refreshing, pleasingly helping his mind easen which was definitely useful after a day of hard work. He closed his eyes for a moment before opening them.

Unfortunately, his state of happiness was ruined in a flash. His smile zoning down into the dephts of pessimistic reality when his eyes were fixed on a familiar person's figure.

Alois Trancy.

What the hell was that irritating nuisance doing here? And most importantly, during this relaxing hour!

Ciel was about to stomp over to that snarky blonde's direction, yell at him for the reason of interrupting his rare moment of bliss, even if he technically did not even committ an action directed to Ciel —until he saw the boy sitting down on the rear grass field, arms hugging his knees close to his chest. He looked unhappy —almost pathetically. A side of that brat Ciel has never actually witnessed before.

Pft.

Ciel's eyebrows furrowed and his lips curled into an annoyed frown. He decided to walk back to his carriage since his mood was destroyed anyway. He thought it was better not to interfere with that blonde mental kid and his bipolar-ness, especially after looking at his sad face. It was better if he just left this instance without Alois catching him, which would be a very awkward moment for them both.

So he walked away.

_ Krik._

Crap.

Ciel looked down to see a small fallen branch crushed by the heel of his shoe. He subconsciously turned his head back, and found a pair of extremely vulnerable, tear-stained eyes staring back at his dark, ultramarine ones. His eyes spelled absolute loneliness, depicting as if he was in the lowest part of his life. Bleeding cuts spread accross his arms and legs which made it seem like he had been injured. A wide scar spread across his dull, pale and exhausted complexion.

He coughed several times in misery.

Suddenly, Ciel felt a feeling crawl up to his mind. It took him long to realize that it was the extremely rare, especially for Ciel, feeling of sympathy. Despite both of the boys' extreme gap of rivalry, he felt like he was obliged to help the poor, injured boy.

A wind-blown leaf gushed over in front of his eyes, snapping the bluenette back to reality.

_ Pathetic. Just pathetic._

Ciel scoffed, almost too rudely in front of the sobbing blonde. His pity vanished in a second, and his cold heartedness outlook started to act once again.

"Seeking sympathy, huh, Trancy?" words spat out of the mouth of the raven-haired boy.

"Go away, Ciel. I'm not in the mood for your snarky insults. Not right now." The blonde muttered loudly enough for Ciel to hear.

"Good, because I want nothing to do with the way you're acting right now." Ciel stated and started making his way back to his carriage.

"Must be lucky for you, Phantomhive. Not going through this kind of pain, this kind of heart-stabbing agony and horrendous misery." Alois managed to state as Ciel was walking.

Ciel stopped in his tracks, spinned his head around and flared his nostrils. Anger started to build up inside of him and he clenched his hands tightly.

"How dare you speak so confidently about me like that so easily? You have no absolute right to state such lies!" Ciel lost it, and was fuming. "You don't even know half of what I've been through!"

"We're the same, Ciel. I know we are! We're both just young kids with a cruel past! Right? Agree with me! Tell me I'm right!" Alois was yelling between tears as he stood up weakly to face him clearly.

"Shut up, Trancy! You know zero about me, nor my family! You're nothing but a filth!" He fired back angrily. He knew he was losing it madly, but he couldn't control himself. Alois had pushed him to his worst.

Alois was about to speak when a pool of vomit bursted out of his mouth.

Ciel's eyes widened and then squinted in absolute disgust. He had taken this argument too far and this, this was just terrible timing. He quickly regained his composture and closed his mouth to not say anything.

He watched as Alois let his arms let go of his legs and spread his legs widely as he laid face down on the grass.

He looked like he was about to die.

Ciel hated his sight but even though Ciel despised that awfully sadistic, mind screwing, manipulative boy, looking at the blonde lying down in a such tormented stage made him worry.

Knowing the fact that he would regret it, but he walked closer to Alois' direction anyway. Finally facing his body, he kicked him in the waist gently. Not in a rough, abusive way but rather a painless jolt to find out if Alois was still alive or did he pass out. "Oi, get up."

Alois didn't budge.

"Trancy, you better get up now before I kick you harder."

"Then kick me." Alois cried out softly.

"Excuse me?"

"K-kick me then." Tears started to flow out of his eyes again.

Ciel made a tsk sound and then examined the older boy's face. He was closing his eyes. Then, he observed his body. His breathing seemed to go faster and faster.

"Kick me then, CIEL!" Alois shrieked loudly, his eyes widening.

Ciel sighed. His bipolar personality was acting up already.

Alois stood up and wiped his mouth with his sleeve and looked at Ciel in the eye, then he wrapped his arms around the younger boy's leg and weeped softly without saying anything at all.

Ciel stared at the boy who clenched his leg tightly. He squatted down and looked at the blue-eyed boy and saw the expression in his face. He looked absolutely miserable and it was genuine. Even though he despised that awfully sadistic, mind screwing, manipulative boy, he couldn't resist those gorgeously pitiful, aquamarine eyes that gazed back at him. Therefore, he stupidly, very stupidly, lent him his hand out for him in pity.

"Get up, Alois." He stated coldly, the tone was opposite of what he was going for. His pupils avoided Alois' ongoing stare.

Alois could not stop staring at the standing figure. What Ciel was doing was a moment extremely unimaginable. His hand was stuck out in a welcoming manner, offering Alois his sympathy. He winced a little in disbelief before meeting his hands with his'. His gloved hands were warm, and the touch made Alois' heart tingle a little.

It took some strength to stand up, especially after an emotional breakdown. Ciel let go of his hand gently and covered his face with his hat to hide his embarassed face. What has he just done? He just helped his arch enemy, Alois Trancy and showed him support.

Interrupting his thoughts, Alois dropped on the floor. Ciel let out a soft gasp, and his shocked eyes scanned all over his body, which was laying down on the grass field and looked still as ever.

Ciel's mind was telling him no, but his heart told him otherwise. Sighing and falling into his heart's intentions, he did the most unimaginable. He crouched down on one knee and began to wrap the blonde's petite body into his arms. Carrying him in public could be the most embarassing thing he's done in his life, but he decided to ignore that fact for the mean time.

* * *

His faded aquamarine blue eyes fluttered open gently. His vision stabilized after a few blinks and realized he was facing the cieling of his house and was lying down his usual comfortable mattress.

The rosy cheeked blonde sat up on his bed and wiped his eyes. How was he at home? The last thing he remembered was secretly weeping in a quiet, secluded garden he found around the streets while he was trying to calm down and let out his bottled feelings without any judgemental faces witnessing.

He looked to the right and found a glass of sparkling clear water next to him. It took him a while to realize a note was also attached underneath the glass. Alois, being the curious young boy he was, quickly snatched it from his table top and scanned it.

'_Idiot_.'

No name was revealed, but Alois did not have to ponder even the slightest bit to figure out who the secret sender of this awfully simple note was from. His mind imagined the dark haired younger boy, his stern lips with his signature black eye patch which resembeled cold grimness.

He then tried to summon the events that happened earlier. His imaginations bet that the bluenette forced himself to help him.

Smiling to himself, he let his back fall back down on the silk king-sized bed. He let out a smirk before laughing out loud to himself.

_ Idiot,_ _What an idiot_.


End file.
